


But For A Moment, There Were Two

by vamphigherqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with minimal Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen
Summary: Sesshomaru encountered a sorceress who was not fond of him copulating with a human woman, so she placed a curse on him that would force him to meet his past face to face. What would happen when his younger self's bloodlust, turns into a lust for his wife?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	But For A Moment, There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> (Reupload) LOL I'm sorry
> 
> IYKYK
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*

_You will be forced to encounter your past_

_What will happen when they meet?_

Sesshomaru encountered a sorceress who was not fond of him copulating with a human woman, so she placed a curse on him.

“Should I truly fear my past?” He scoffed at the thought, returning home to his wife.

“Sesshomaru-Sama, you’ve returned! She said excitedly, greeting him.”

“Rin. Have you been well?”

She nodded emphatically. “I have been resting, as you suggested. We traveled so far, and still have not found the flower I have been searching for.” Rin sighed, then smiled happily. “However, I always have a wonderful time adventuring with you, my lord.”

He looked into her sparkling eyes with a soft expression, then caressed her cheek gently, before retiring to their room.

Rin attempted to serve Sesshomaru some fresh fruits, but he declined. He did not feel quite right, and Rin noticed something was amiss.

“Sesshomaru-Sama, has something happened?”

“Nothing particularly.”

Sesshomaru was not the least bit concerned about that sorceress and her magic, but it is not he who needed to fear his past…

* * *

_In the middle of the night_ …

Sesshomaru’s eyes sprang open to the sound of Rin shrieking.

A shadowy figure in the darkness hovered over her, which he promptly advanced, getting it away from his wife.

How did he not sense any auras? Where did this mysterious being appear from? Was it some sort of poltergeist?

No…not quite.

“Why…why do you lay with a human?” An enraged voice bellowed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and they widened when he noticed this poltergeist, was no poltergeist at all, but rather, a tangible, living and breathing version of his younger self. The hateful young demon he was, just after his father died.

“How vulgar…you have followed in the footsteps of father!” He continued to shout.

Rin looked on, confused. “T-two Sesshomaru-samas?”

“Hmph. You have no right to admonish me. What will you do? Kill me?”

The younger version of Sesshomaru advanced him, only to be apprehended by Sesshomaru’s current self. “You are centuries too early if you thought you could even so much as land a scratch on me.”

His former self grunted and struggled in his grip as he held his neck.

“Now, you shall die.”

“Wait! Are you…sure you should kill him?”

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, confused. His momentary distraction caused his former self to escape his grasp, giving him an opening to attack Rin.

He forced her to the ground, her kimono falling open.

His eyes turned red as bloodlust coursed through his body. “If I destroy this woman, I will stop you from tainting our bloodline with further shame.”

Rin looked up at the younger Sesshomaru, remembering those threatening eyes from long ago. She met his red eyes with her brown, and smiled softly, as she raised a hand and cupped his cheek. “You won’t hurt me. You may not believe me but, you have grown to love me very much. You may be Sesshomaru-Sama in his past, but you are still my dear husband. Our hearts are tied.”

The younger Sesshomaru tried to resist, but the sunlight energy radiating off this woman was weakening his resolve. His red eyes turned amber, and he glanced down at her body.

What was so enthralling about these lowly mortals anyway? He was curious. He opened her kimono further, examining her body, unable to understand the lustful desires that washed over him.

He leaned down and licked Rin’s neck, causing her to gasp.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, as he watched his former self touch his Rin. How dare that young, foolish—

On second thought, it was rather…arousing to see Rin writhing, so hot and excited at his hands, from a different point of view.

What was the point of the sorceress’s magic? Did it not work as she intended? Was it because of Rin? It had to be. Only she was this powerful.

He looked on for a few moments longer, somewhat satisfied that his younger self had realized the taste for humans had been within him all along.

Rin was rather delectable after all. The taste of her flesh, the nectar which was her fluids, even the way her soft tongue would dart at his, tasting like berries.

“S-Sesshomaru…Sama.” She moaned softly. Rin was confused about the events. Was this a dream? Why did her skin feel so hot and sensitive? Was the killing intent in his demonic aura making her unable to move? Would her husband be alright with this?

“Which of us are you speaking to?” The younger Sesshomaru asked in a dark voice.

“I…I don’t…know, exactly.”

Sesshomaru’s former self glared into his eyes. “Does this bother you?” He questioned coldly.

“You are asking the wrong person. My only interest is my wife’s happiness.”

“Oh?” The young Sesshomaru looked down at Rin with young, curious, but dark and cold eyes. “Just what can I do with this lovely human?” He grazed her body with his claws.

Rin realized that Sesshomaru had grown to be much gentler over the years, but still, she did not mind this at all.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked her.

She glanced over at her husband’s current self with longing eyes. “I-I would be happiest if…you were with me as well.”

Sesshomaru’s younger self smirked. “I see. So this woman desires to have us both. How greedy.”

“Greed, you say? She is my wife. If I belong to Rin, then so do you.”

“Hmph. I belong to no one, especially not a—“ His trail of thought was derailed as he looked at her flushed face. Her warm energy and scent of arousal clawed onto him like a vice grip.

“Please. I do not wish to wait any longer, My lord. Just as you are mine, I am also yours.”

Sesshomaru’s younger self glared at his current self once more, a challenging look in his eyes. “If this woman belongs to us completely, why don’t we enjoy her?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as his younger self. He would be damned if he were to deny his wife the pleasure she desired, and there was no way in hell he would let his old self, the self he outgrew and surpassed, embarrass him in front of his dear Rin.

He approached Rin, standing her up slowly and removing her kimono. He brushed her bang out of her face and looked softly into her eyes in the dim moonlight.

Sesshomaru’s younger self turned her around then lifted her and aggressively pushed her into Sesshomaru’s arms.

“Let me know if he is hurting you.” Sesshomaru said gently into her ear.

“You’ve gone soft, haven’t you?”

Sesshomaru’s younger self opened Rin’s legs widely as his current self held her up securely.

He entered her roughly, his deep strokes causing her to moan loudly as his aggressive pounding cornered Sesshomaru against a wall. He grasped her arms, his claws scraping at her wrists, as she gasped between each moan, her breath shaky as she felt his girth deep inside her.

Sesshomaru was bound to the wall by Rin’s soft warm body, sweat accumulating as her body temperature continued to rise.

“S-Sesshomaru-Sama…please…you too…”

Sesshomaru positioned himself with what little room he had and slid just the tip into Rin’s tight ass hole. Her tightness wound around him as she screamed and his muscles tensed as precum dripped into her tiny hole, lubricating it generously. He entered her further, stroking from behind, as his former self stroked from the front.

Her high pitched moans echoed through the room as two versions of her husband aggressively pumped into her tight holes. Rin was dripping and gushing as Sesshomaru’s younger self smacked against her body with his own, grunting as he enjoyed her insides.

She hung her head back, resting on her husband’s collar bone as her breath hitched in her throat and her mouth turned dry.

Sesshomaru’s younger self loosened his grip on her reddened wrists and guided her hands to her breasts, watching lustfully as her nipples hardened.

He placed his hand on her throat, growling ferociously as his eyes reddened and the urge to cum rushed over him, but he didn’t want the fun to end just yet.

He pulled out and stood back slightly, and Rin slowly lifted her head. He reached his hand to her face, and ran a thumb across her soft lips, then rubbed it across her tongue, teasing the back of her throat with his claw, nearly causing her to gag.

“I want you on your knees now.”

Rin looked back at her husband’s current self. “If you are enjoying yourself, I won’t contest.”

Rin got onto the futon on her knees, and Sesshomaru’s younger self stood in front of her, pushing her head onto him. He held her hair tightly as she moaned on his throbbing erection, and he looked into the eyes of his current self, a sudden understanding between them.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and laid on the futon beside her, then pulled her head onto him once more, his fist tangled in her hair.

Sesshomaru’s current self took advantage of the opportunity to finish what he had started, entering her from behind as he rubbed her clit.

He felt a strong orgasm coming on as he listened to Rin’s muffled moans and gags.

Sesshomaru’s younger self leaned his head back in enjoyment, nearly ready to fill her throat. “Fuck…she’s a…very good mortal.”

“Indeed.” His current self agreed.

They filled Rin's mouth and ass with cum simultaneously, as her clit pulsated vigorously between Sesshomaru’s fingers when she had an orgasm of her own.

Sesshomaru covered his wife with his Kimono and let her rest against him as his younger self stood and got dressed.

“Are you leaving? I thought you were here to kill Rin?”

“Be quiet.” He said coldly as he headed out the sliding door, disappearing into the night.

Shortly after, Sesshomaru followed Rin into a slumber.

The following morning, Sesshomaru woke up alone, finding Rin in the kitchen preparing fruits for him.

“Good morning, my lord! Did you rest well?”

“Yes. How are you feeling, Rin?”

“I’m doing wonderful this morning. I got some very good rest.” She replied cheerfully.

“I’m sure you needed it. Last night was…quite unexpected.”

“Last night? What do you mean exactly, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru’s brows furrowed as he studied Rin’s wrists, which were scraped and bruised last night. However, they were free of any marks at all.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Rin asked.

“…Perhaps I did.”

_He never understood that night, but he never brought it up again._


End file.
